British Armed Forces
'Real life information' 'History of strength' The armed forces of Britain was first founded in 1802, after tragedies of deaths of leaders, British soldiers learnded that a sacrifices can push to achivement. In the British empire days the British army had over 500,000 regulars (back at the time named "red coats") were depoyed at a time at each week. After the British colonies became independent this grew the hordes of British army deaths hight and number of active soldiers low, its army number was dropped to 200,000 and in the beginnig of the 20th centruy the British suffered. World wars began and UK military reaching its hightest point over 3 million soldier sen to fight per 6 months. In 1957 Britain was still slightly low on military budget in the late 50s, when they lost the Suez war this bring its morale low and this should that the British empire cound't hold it any more so it cracked out and lost its control. Today UK has the 5th largest ecomony and its military is still one of the superpowers today. It's HM armed forces have 3 branches. Army, Navy & Air Force. The British army are still powerful toady have number one of the most professional soldiers, best attack and defence infantry & best key regiments, marines, paras & special forces (special forces was first found by a British colonel David Stirling). For its Navy it has the 2nd largest Navy, 1st strongest Navy & best Naval infantry and Naval techonolgy. And finally for its Air force it is the 3rd most well trained & best piolets, 3rd largest air force & 1st best technolgy for an air force. The HM amred forces remain strong today. The British Armed Forces have fighted in many places, In Afganastan they succesfully got rid of Taliban rule in 2014, they and the US military re occupied Iraq and kicked out the rule of Sadam Hussien's coup in 2006, some parts of Iraq are in British terrortory, Liberated Lipya by terror plots of Al Queeda in 2011, surcure Former western British colonies from being raided by the Russain Amred Forces in 2013 & fighting the recistance of the IRA in 2015. 'In game detail' (BAF) British Amred Forces appear in Project reality as BLUFOR in every game in the series, they were only BLUFOR in the Arma 2 version of the game. There combat terrain is nearly set in woodland and desert fighting off over armies apart of sometimes BLUFOR and OPFOR, OPFOR & Insurgents. They appear in Battleifled 2 Project reality, Project reality Arma 2, Project reality Battleifeld 2 0.5 & Project reality Arma 3 as one of the NATO members. Their arsenal is based of modern British weapon and national weapons apart of NATO, allies and Former British colonies, their supreme is the SA80 variant (L85 assault rifle, L86 LMG rifle & L22 carbine). They have a military company which creates British army personal vehicles, tanks, ACPs & more, they are called BAE systems. There Naval craft have one of the oldest ships but still one of the powerfulist ships in Naval warfare, aircraft are always up-to-date with equipment and technology. The Brits lack of aircraft ships but increase of submarine nuclear bombs. Brits are always into game modes such as AAS & Insurgnecy, on all scale maps with hardcore heavy vehicles and mostly transport aircraft. There enemies are Russain Armed Forces, Insurgents, Eastern Europe Militia, (PLA) Chinese army, MEC (Syria), Polish Forces and Asain extreamist Militia, in the 1980s British army enemy is the Argentinenan army and in the 2000s British army are enemies with MEC (Iraq), Iraqi Insurgents & Taliban in multiple of maps. British mainly join technology with US army, USMC, French forces in the series but British Armed Forces hasn't appeared in Project Reality Squad yet but there has been more than 500,000 votes to include the British Armed Forces into the game yet so far. Weaponry Arsenal British Armed Forces are famously use the L85A2 as their main assault rifle & British armoury company BAE systems are famous for the Challnger 2 tank as the British army's main tank. The British proudly have their own personal amoury. * L85A2 bayonet knfie * MP5A3 * L85A2 * L22A2 * L86A2 LSW DMR * L7A2 * FN Minimi * AWM * M4 Benilli super 90 * L1011A1 frag grenade * AT4 * Stinger * M18 claymore * Anti tank mine Vehicle Arsenal * Combat vehicles * Land Rover * Land Rover Jeep * British Jackel * Tanks and ACPs * Challenger 2 * Warrior APC * Aircraft * Helicopers * AH Wastelands * Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk bird * Argobob chopper * Jets * Eurofighter typhoon * Panavia Tornado * RC-135 * Navalcraft * Ships * HMS Ocean * Type 45 destroyer * Type 23 Frigates * HMS Elizibeth air craft career * Ice patrol and survey * Boats * Swift boat * Zodiacs * Patrol light boat * DV-15 Trivia * BAF is a shorter name for British armed Forces. * HM Armed Forces is another name for the British Armed Forces. * British army is in the 32nd largest army,1st in discipline,1st most professional soldiers,1st in key regiments, marines, paras a special forces. * 5th highest defence budget and 5th largest ecomomy. * Began in 1801. * Major wars Britain has been in is mostly in currently: Middle East and Eastern Europe. * British Armed Forces appear in Project reality while its first update. * British Armed Forces commonly use the SA80 weapon series. * BAE are high partners with the British goverment. * BAF will make its appearance in Project reality Squad. * They are close ally's with US and France.